imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Sim Edition
Click here to watch all of the ''Big Brother Sim Edition Episodes!'' Big Brother Sim Edition is a Big Brother series, that is made with the popular maxis game, The Sims 2, and is broadcasted via Youtube. The show uses the American rules for the game, which allows its house guests (contestants) to play for Head of Household (immunity) and try to avoid eviction (elimination). The house guests must try and do this while being locked in a house, confined from the outside world, and having camera's and microphone's record their every move, word, and thought. Whichever house guest manages to do do this wins the prize money and the title of The Ultimate House Guest. What Happened between SBC & SMRTV http://imagine.wikia.com/wiki/SBC_STV_SRN_THE_TRUTH SBB Brothers http://imagine.wikia.com/wiki/SBB_Brothers Original Seires http://imagine.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Brother_Sim_Edition_Original_Series About the Game Head of Household Head of Household, or HoH is the most powerful position in the game, Whoever wins Head of Household is immune from being evicted that week and gets the sole power to decide who will be nominated for eviction. Nominations If you are one of two people nominated for eviction then you are in danger of possibly being evicted (eliminated) from the show, nominations take place usually mid week, you then have the rest of the week to convince the rest of the housemates to keep you in the game. Evictions If you get evicted from the house then you are out of the running for the grand prize and your face gets either grayed out or a new clip of you leaving the house, is put in the intro. Alliances An alliance is when house guests ban together to try and keep each other safe and try to reach a common goal of evicting a certain person from the house, or reaching the final two, together, for example: '''Natalie and Pheonix Season One were intruders, they both figured everyone in the house already had an alliance, and formed one of their own. Twists Seasons * Season 1 originally had 8 contestants, but in week 4, intruders, Natalie & Pheonix, entered the house, boosting the number from 8 to 10. = Series Statistics = *'Total number of Housemates:' 32 *'Oldest Housemate:' Mariam (Season 3), Age 69 *'Youngest Hosemate:' Pepper Melissa (Season 2), Riley (Season 3), Age 18 *'Most Head of Household wins:' Dustin (Season 1), Socks & Stella (Season 2), Jill (Season 3) ,2 times *'Most collective times nominated:' Ada (Season 1) , 4 times *'Most consecutive times nominated:' Ada (Season 1) , 4 times *'Unanimously voted out of the house:' Sisi & Ada (Season 1), Krista-Lie & Rori (Season 2), Darcy (Season 3) *'Intruders (entered late in game):' Natalie & Pheonix (Season 1) *'Involved in a double or tripple eviction week:' Markie , Clay , Sisi , Ada and Natalie (Season 1) Sadan & Warren (Season 2) *'Evicted in a Head of Household competion:' Clay, Ada and Natalie (Season 1) *'Related Housemates:' LaKeisha & Markie (Season 1) Also related to '''Latonya Walker in Sims Big Brother Reality Network. Category:Big Brother Sim Edition